


Kinktober Day 16.5 - Oral Fixation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Female Reader, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, dom!reader, sub!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: Minho turned back to you, the sight of a strangers cum on his face getting you more worked up than you thought it would. “You look like such a pretty slut right now.” you said, he smiled at you, “You wanna wait for another one?” you asked.He nodded, “Yes ma’am, if that’s okay with you.” he responded.





	Kinktober Day 16.5 - Oral Fixation

Minho was fidgeting in the passenger seat of your car, all you had told him was that you were going somewhere he would enjoy. He was restless as you drove, the place you were taking him to was a good distance away. You had to make the drive though, places like this were hard to find. You pulled up in front of a dingy looking building, it had blacked out windows and looked like many illegal things had happened within its walls. You could feel him get more nervous as you parked, “I promise you’ll enjoy this.” you said, placing a hand on his knee to help calm his nerves.  
  
You both got out of the car and you led him inside, you had called in advance to make sure they had what you were looking for. You looked at Minho and watched his eyes widen as you entered the building, the sex toys lining the walls giving him a good idea of what the store was. You walked up to the counter, leaving him to wander the store. He was distracted as you talked to one of the employees, they directed you to what you were looking for and ran through the instructions that they had already given you on the phone. You thanked them for their help and went back to Minho, grabbing his hand gently and leading him to a door in the back of the shop. You pushed it open and were met with a series of rooms, you could hear the lewd noises of someone watching porn behind one of the closed doors. Ignoring it you lead Minho to the end of the hallway where there were two doors right next to one another, you pushed the left one open and encouraged Minho to enter. He did so cautiously, taking in the room, there wasn’t much in it, a small but soft looking pillow on the floor, a chair in the corner, and really nothing else. Nothing except a decent sized hole in the wall above the pillow, you watched as the realization set in on his face.  
  
“Is this a-” he asked, cutting himself off before he could say the words.  
  
“Glory hole.” you finished for him, “Yeah, I thought since you loved having things in your mouth so much this might be something you would enjoy.” He smiled at you, proving your theory correct, you smiled back, closing and locking the door to the room before flipping the switch that the employee told you to which turned on a light outside the door signaling the room was ready for use. You walked to the chair in the corner and sat down, Minho immediately walking over to sit on the floor next to you. You ran your fingers through his hair as you waited for someone to enter the room next door. The longer you waited the more restless Minho got, you began to worry that the whole trip had been a waste until you heard footsteps in the hallway. Minho tensed up as the footsteps got closer before you heard the door to the room next door swing open and shut. You pushed gently on the back of Minho’s head and immediately he crawled over to the pillow, positioning himself on it just in time for the man next door to push his dick through the hole.  
  
Minho looked back at you hesitantly, you nodded and immediately he jumped into action, sinking his mouth down on the dick making the man next door groan. The noise encouraged Minho, making the boy put as much effort as he could into the work he was doing. You had never seen Minho really suck a dick before, I mean sure you had shoved a couple dildos in his mouth but seeing him work on the real thing felt different. You couldn’t lie, it was definitely turning you on. Watching him take as much of the dick into his mouth as he could, gagging slightly as it hit the back of his throat was making you wish you had a dick. Minho sucked dutifully and soon enough the man was cumming, Minho pulled his mouth off just in time to allow the man to cum on his face, he stroked the man through his orgasm and then stopped all contact. The man pulled his now soft dick back through the hole and you heard the sounds of more shuffling before you could hear the man leaving.  
  
Minho turned back to you, the sight of a strangers cum on his face getting you more worked up than you thought it would. “You look like such a pretty slut right now.” you said, he smiled at you, “You wanna wait for another one?” you asked.  
  
He nodded, “Yes ma’am, if that’s okay with you.” he responded.  
  
“Of course, kitten.” his smile grew and he shifted around on the pillow, trying to get comfortable as he waited. It didn’t take long for you to hear more footsteps in the hallway, this time there was more than just one, it sounded like a good sized group. You heard them stop outside of the doors and one entered the room next door, more shuffling and another dick came through the hole. Minho pounced on it, taking it into his mouth and putting just as much effort as the first time. You tried to count how many people were waiting outside the room just by the sound of them shuffling impatiently, you thought there were maybe 5 but it could’ve been more or less than that. You watched as he made the man cum in record time, again collecting the cum on his face, this time though opening his mouth and swallowing whatever he caught. There was an awkward exchange as the man traded places with one of the men outside and almost immediately there was another dick in Minho’s face.  
  
He worked hard on every single one of the men waiting, sucking until his jaw ached. After the last man left, Minho turned back to you. His face covered in the mixed cum from strangers, the fucked out expression on his face telling you just how happy he was. You stood up and walked over to him, swiping a finger across his face and collecting some of the cum before pushing it into his mouth. He sucked your finger clean, “Are you satisfied, kitten?” you asked as you pulled your finger out of his mouth.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” he responded, his voice hoarse from when a couple of the men had fucked into his mouth. You looked around the room and spotted a box of tissues, you grabbed a couple and helped him clean off his face before helping him to his feet. His legs were a little shaky from how long he had been on his knees but other than that he was fine. You left the room, flipping off the switch as you passed by it, before leading him back through the shop and out to the car. As much as you wanted to take him home and remind him that he was yours, you figured that he was exhausted. Proving you right, he started to drift off to sleep almost as soon as you got into the car. You rested your hand on his knee and rubbed small circles with your thumb, the action calming both him and yourself as you drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> Subby! Minho! i love that concept so much like the thought of him looking so fucked out with cum all over his face like wow im so


End file.
